The Newest Members of Hogwarts
by DrAcOs-SeXiE-BiAtCh
Summary: Encounters with evil wizards. Studying magic and flying broomsticks. Relationships with Slytherins and Gryffindors. To three "normal" twelve year olds, this is a big deal.


The Newest Members of Hogwarts  
  
Prologue  
  
The Three Fates  
  
It was a dark, cold night. In three separate cribs sat three of the worlds cutest children. The first with no worry. She sat, sipping slowly on a bottle of warm milk her mother had given her. The second, watching in amazement as the mobile spun over and over, around her tiny and sleepy head. And the third, playing sweetly with her small teddy bear, fiddling with the bow, and plucking at it's fuzz.  
  
But that night something was going on; something not any of the girls could have imagined. In a separate part of the world, a group of very old, yet very wise people were gathered, in happiness, and joy. In a small room sat many folk, all unique and all of them possessing great authority. In the middle sat a man, dressed in long robes of purple satin, and bearing half moon spectacles. He opened a large book. It was tethered and worn, and it had been around for centuries. The man began to read aloud.  
  
" Noon, dusk and morn,  
  
At these a miracle will be born.  
  
For all world's, a life, promised to be lived free,  
  
This prophecy lies in the hands of three.  
  
Together by friendship; together by fate,  
  
With them, this new beginning is never too late.  
  
Since the dawning of time,  
  
The very first sun,  
  
A world of evil had begun.  
  
It lurked in the darkness,  
  
Letting all but one be,  
  
Until three more powerful will come along, to see.  
  
The first is the diamond,  
  
Also "the mind".  
  
Loyalty like hers is quite hard to find.  
  
She posses the power of being able to see,  
  
What the past had brought,  
  
But failed to be.  
  
Her patience is a virtue,  
  
Her knowledge is a gift,  
  
From the bonds of her true friendship,  
  
She will never drift.  
  
The second is the emerald,  
  
Otherwise, "the soul".  
  
Within her powers,  
  
The future is foretold.  
  
The most cunning of the three,  
  
She will meet at any ends,  
  
To achieve just what,  
  
She thinks must be.  
  
But, this one is a wanderer,  
  
Quite different from her friends.  
  
In what they say, and what they do,  
  
Her future does depend.  
  
The third, and last, the ruby,  
  
Known as "the heart"  
  
Her nerve and outstanding faithfulness,  
  
From the two, set her apart.  
  
She holds the power of being able to hear,  
  
Conversations of people,  
  
Of whom her world would often fear.  
  
Loud, obnoxious, quick thinking,  
  
Yes, I'm sure it is true.  
  
But when it comes to caring,  
  
Like her, there are few.  
  
These are the three, each unique,  
  
Each true.  
  
Known as " The Earth's Rare Jewels "  
  
Three jewels, they are, among the rough,  
  
To capture them it may be tough.  
  
They hold the key to all Earth's power.  
  
They may only be struck upon the hour.  
  
With the full moon glowing bright,  
  
The darkened sky, among the night.  
  
They will fight with bravery, a worthy duel,  
  
For their hearts lie within their famous school.  
  
The power of sight each one behold,  
  
They knew it not, but now are told.  
  
So fight to remember,  
  
to strike their wands,  
  
stay just and calm,  
  
the world's future, is held in their palm."  
  
He paused and gave the room a small smile.  
  
" I have called you to gather tonight, for the prophecy has been accomplished. Around the world, they sleep in peace, not knowing what grave danger they could be in. Not knowing they hold so much, beyond our control. They will be hidden, and protected. For there is no doubt He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named will come for them. But when that time does come, they will awaken their strong powers and senses, and will realize their purpose, and why we need them so much. Why they will have an affect on our world forever!"  
  
With that, they all raised their glasses, and toasted in union, to the three, who still slept, peacefully, without knowing they were to become a legacy; without knowing they would have bonds for the rest of their lives; without knowing anything. And definately not knowing, their lives would never be normal... 


End file.
